Meeting the werehog
by Jordan Robledo
Summary: Basado en un comic y como deberia haber sido cuando Amy conocio al Werehog One-Shot.


Meeting the Werehog

En algún lugar del bosque un pequeño chihuahua volador parecía que estuviese buscando algo junto a un gran erizo/lobo, el nombre del chihuahua era Chip y el nombre del gran erizo era Sonic.

Mmm…bien, esta solo por ahora, no hay ningún monstruo cerca-dijo Chip mientras buscaba con la mirada detrás de un árbol.

Chip, no tenemos tiempo para juegos, tenemos que encontrar el siguiente templo-dijo Sonic mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Lo se Sonic, es solo que quiero patear algunos traseros de monstruo-dijo Chip mientras golpeaba y pateaba al aire.

En eso ambos escucharon algo que los saco de sus pensamientos, un grito desgarrador como si alguien estuviera en problemas y parecía la voz de una chica. Buscaron por los alrededores del bosque hasta que encontraron una escena en la que se encontraba una eriza rosa sentada en un árbol, en frente de ella estaban una especie de monstruos, uno de ellos levanto su garra para rematar a esa eriza en eso al monstruo lo atravesó una enorme garra, volviéndose humo negro en el acto, era Sonic el que lo hiso, se enfrentó a los demás monstruos que estaban junto a este, dándoles a la eriza y a Chip un completo espectáculo de destrucción de monstruos.

Si… ¡así!, a eso me refería-dijo Chip mientras trataba de imitar los golpes que le remataba Sonic a los monstruos.

Después de una muy feroz batalla Sonic había acabado con todos, le estaba dando la espalda a la eriza y noto que esta lo miraba, Sonic no dijo nada, estiro sus brazos para poder agarrarse de una rama de un árbol y así impulsarse para salir de ahí, había dejado a la eriza sola, Chip salió detrás de Sonic gritándole que lo esperara.

¡Espera!-dijo Chip mientras iba detrás de su amigo.

¡Hey, esperen!-suplico la eriza, intento levantarse pero un dolor en la parte de su tobillo la había detenido-ay…mi tobillo me duele…por favor no me dejes-lo último lo susurro para quedarse sola en el frio y aterrador bosque.

Chip se había dado cuenta de la situación de la eriza, no se quedó con ella, prefirió mejor ir en busca de su amigo por ayuda.

Momentos después Sonic estaba respirando aliviado en otra parte del bosque-Fiuu…eso estuvo cerca, será mejor mantener en secreto mi nueva forma para ella, no sé cómo se lo podría tomar.

En eso llego Chip respirando agitadamente-Sonic…Sonic…!Sonic¡

Ho lo siento amiguito, te había olvidado en ese lugar…-dijo Sonic.

Sonic, tenemos que volver, esa chica creo que esta lastimada y además podrían volver mas de esos monstruos por ella.-dijo Chip preocupado.

Mientras tanto con la eriza, ella estaba sentada en un árbol lamentándose y pensando-(si Sonic me viera en este estado de seguro estaría decepcionado de mi)-pensó esto con la mirada baja, cuando sintió como si alguien se acercara y era ese gran erizo/lobo que la miraba.

Oye… ¿estas bi…?-dijo Sonic pero este fue interrumpido por un gran martillazo en el rostro-agg… ¡¿pero por qué demonios hiciste eso?!-dijo Sonic enojado, noto que la eriza estaba sollozando y le pregunto ya más tranquilo "¿Por qué estas llorando?".

No puedo mover mi pierna y duele realmente mucho-dijo la eriza con la voz entre cortada y con unas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas- no te preocupes por eso…mejor solo huye de mi como hiciste hace un momento, ya estoy acostumbrada que los demás huyan de mi.

Oye si escape de ti fue porque pensé que me tendrías miedo-dijo Sonic.

Pero ¿Por qué pensaste eso?-dijo la eriza confusa.

Bueno…yo…-dijo Sonic pensativo.

Mira, mejor olvidémoslo, no te ves muy atemorizante-dijo la eriza esbozando una sonrisa-empecemos de nuevo, soy Amy Rose, es un placer conocerte.

Es un placer conocerte Amy-dijo Sonic mientras estrechaba la mano a la eriza.

Entonces, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Amy.

Mi nombre es Sooo…(ay, demonios, olvide que no puedo decirle mi nombre, oh no ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?)-pensó Sonic dándose cuenta que no le podía decir su nombre.

Um… oye… ¿estas bien?-pregunto Amy confundida.

Si…mi nombre… es…es…-dudoso de decir su nombre pero fue interrumpido por su amigo, "¡Hola!" entro gritando Chip.

¡¿Chip?!...-dijo Sonic sorprendido.

¿Chip?-dijo Amy confundida.

Soy Chip, es un gusto conocerte-dijo Chip presentándose ante Amy.

Amy…-contesto Amy.

¿Amy?... pero que adorable nombre-dijo Chip mientras mostraba una sonrisa y estrechaba la mano de Amy-¿quieres un poco de chocolate?.

Claro que si, Grac…agg-dijo Amy pero fue interrumpida por el dolor que provenía de su pierna.

¡Amy!, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Sonic preocupado.

Ho no, ¿estas herida?-pregunto también Chip preocupado.

No se preocupen chicos, estoy bien, es solo mi tobillo que me duele un poco-dijo Amy para no preocupar a nadie.

Será mejor que te llevemos a Espagonia, no está muy lejos y se dé un lugar en el que te puedan ayudar-dijo Sonic mientras cargaba a Amy.

Momentos después se podía notar que no tardaría en llover, Amy no paraba de ver a Sonic, había algo en el que le hacía familiar.

(Sé que lo he visto en otra parte pero, ¿Dónde?)-pensó Amy mientras miraba al erizo, este se dio cuenta de que lo miraban y volteo a ver de reojo a Amy, ella miro hacia otro lado rápido y se sonrojo, Sonic también volteo hacia otro lado y este también se sonrojo un poco.

Será mejor que encontremos algún refugio antes de que llegue la tormenta-sugirió Sonic mientras cargaba a Amy.

La tormenta ya los había alcanzado y se mojaron un poco hasta que Chip vio una cueva en la que se podían refugiar.

Mira Sonic, ahí hay una cueva, podemos refugiarnos ahí antes de que nos mojemos más-dijo Chip.

¿Y que crees que estoy haciendo?- dijo Sonic.

Ya llegando a la cueva, notaron que estaba muy oscuro-este demasiado oscuro…-dijo Amy.

Si…-contesto Chip.

Bien, déjame ponerte en el suelo-dijo Sonic mientras bajaba delicadamente a Amy en el suelo-ay, perfecto ahora estoy mojado-dijo Sonic sarcástico, Amy rio un poco.

Sonic se sacudió cual perro, para secarse hasta quedar muy esponjado, Amy y Chip soltaron a carcajadas.

No fue gracioso-dijo Sonic enojado y sonrojado.

*aun riendo un poco* lo siento es que te veías tan "pachoncito", esponjoso y lindo-dijo Amy riendo un poco.

Lo que sea, ¿puedo ver cómo está tu pierna?-Pregunto Sonic.

Claro…-dijo Amy aceptando.

Necesito ver más de cerca tu pie, así que voy a tener que quitarte tu bota, ¿está bien?-dijo Sonic mientras retiraba la bota de Amy con cuidado, ella se quejó un poco por el dolor.

Después de haber hecho una improvisación de una venda, Sonic logro vendar el pie de Amy con éxito-listo…-dijo Sonic terminando de amarrar la venda.

Genial, me siento mucho mejor, es increíble como usaste un calcetín tuyo para hacer una venda-dijo Amy agradecida.

Hey, no fue nada-dijo Sonic algo avergonzado.

No, enserio gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, sin ti estaría más que perdida, muchas gracias-dijo Amy sonriendo y muy agradecida, Sonic se sonrojo.

Bueno de nada, pero aun así estoy seguro de que alguien más hubiera hecho lo que yo en mi lugar-dijo Sonic algo sonrojado.

En eso hubo un sonido que los saco a los dos de sus pensamientos, parecía un rugido de un animal que vivía en la cueva pero no, era Amy que su estómago gritaba por comida.

¿Esa, fuiste tu?-pregunto Sonic.

Tal vez…-dijo Amy sonrojada.

¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto de nuevo Sonic.

Si…-contesto Amy sonrojada.

Oye no te preocupes, estoy seguro que chip tiene algo de comida, él siempre tiene hambre-dijo Sonic guiñando un ojo, busco a Chip con la mirada hasta que lo encontró y le pregunto "Chip, ¿tienes algo de comida que nos puedas dar?", pero por desgracia Chip ya se había acabado todo el chocolate que tenia.

¿Querían chocolate?-dijo Chip con la boca llena y avergonzado.

No Chip, no te preocupes, estamos bien-contesto Sonic resignado, Amy rio un poco por lo que había pasado-creo que tengo algo por aquí, pero ¿Dónde está?-dijo Sonic buscando entre sus púas, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba era nada más y nada menos que un chilli dog de un aspecto muy rico (la canción de "The legend of Zelda" sonó al encontrar ese aperitivo).

Aquí hay un chilli dog Amy, es todo lo que tengo, así que disfrútalo-dijo Sonic entregándole el chilli dog.

Un…chilli dog…-Amy sollozo un poco y salieron lágrimas de sus ojos.

A Sonic le extraño un poco el comportamiento de Amy y pensó "(¿Ella esta llorando?)"-¿Amy, estas bien?-dijo Sonic.

Sí, no te preocupes, es solo que cuando me diste este chilli dog me recordaste a alguien muy querido para mí, lo he buscado desde ese incidente en la atmosfera del planeta, no he parado de buscarlo, lo extraño mucho, estoy muy preocupada por él, si lo viera aunque sea de lejos no me importaría, estaría más tranquila si supiera que él está bien-dijo Amy entre sollozos.

Amy…-musito Sonic.

¿Sí?-contesto Amy.

No te preocupes por eso ¿está bien?, estoy seguro que tu amigo está bien, si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarlo, pero por ahora solo sonríe para mi ¿podrías?, no dejes que esa cara linda sea opacada por tristeza-dijo Sonic dedicándole una sonrisa y un guiño a Amy, Sonic sacudió las púas de la eriza un poco, asiendo que esta se sonrojara y riera un poco.

Está bien- dijo Amy.

Después de haber comido el chilli dog, un silencio incomodo se formó en el ambiente hasta que Sonic se le ocurrió preguntar para romper el hielo-bueno… dime Amy, ¿Por qué estás buscando a este amigo tuyo?, ¿Por qué mejor no esperas a que el aparezca por si solo?

Bueno, su nombre es Sonic the hedgehog, hemos sido amigos desde hace ya un buen tiempo, desde el momento en que lo vi he estado profundamente enamorada de él, mucha gente dice que solo soy una loca fan, cada vez que lo veo trato de darle algún abrazo mortal y a veces se me ocurre decirle que se case conmigo, él no puede estar mucho tiempo en un lugar ya que él siempre ha sido un espíritu libre, trato de verme como un chica fuerte y así tal vez pueda prestarme atención o me lleve a una cita-dijo Amy sonriendo, pero pronto su sonrisa se borró-*suspiro* pero no importa que haga, el siempre huye de mi cada vez que me ve, me mira como si fuera una amenaza o algo por el estilo, he tratado miles de veces de dejar de seguirlo pero no puedo, porque él me vuelve loca y por si fuera poco cada vez que intento buscarlo yo termino metida en problemas y el termina rescatándome, te apuesto que si el me viera en este estado el estaría muy decepcionado de mí-termino Amy con mirada triste.

¿Sabes lo que pienso Amy?-contesto Sonic-yo creo que deberías darte por vencida, solo deja de intentar, no busques su atención de esa forma.

¿Q-que?-pregunto Amy mientras le salían lágrimas.

Él es un completo idiota Amy, él no puede ver la maravillosa chica que eres tú, el no merece tu atención y tu tiempo, ¿Por qué lo sigues buscando y admirando?, ¡¿Por qué?!-regaño Sonic, Amy no paraba sus lágrimas.

Por qué lo amo, tontito…-dijo Amy aunque de ella salieran lágrimas, le sonrió al erizo haciendo que este se sintiera mal.

El frio estaba aumentando en la cueva, Amy sollozo un poco mientras temblaba por el frio, en eso sintió como unos grandes, fuertes y peludos brazos la rodeaban, era Sonic quien la abrazaba, ella se sonrojo un poco.

Amy… no estoy seguro de cómo voy a hacerlo pero te prometo que ya no sufrirás más, así que si quieres que todo este dolor salga, estaré contigo toda la noche si es necesario, después de esta noche todo va a cambiar, puedo asegurártelo-dijo Sonic mientras abrazaba a Amy.

Amy se acomodó en el pelaje del erizo, mientras sollozaba, Sonic pensó para sí mismo "(Perdón Amy, no sabía el dolor que te estaba causando)". Sonic se quedó dormido hasta que fue despertado por Chip quien le dijo que la tormenta ya había pasado, Sonic volteo a ver a Amy y pensó "Lloro hasta quedarse dormida, ¿enserio pasa por esto todas las noches?", Amy empezó a hablar entre sueños-Al fin… te tengo… mi querido… Sonic…-musito Amy entre sueños. "(claro que lo hiciste Amy)" pensó Sonic mientras miraba a la eriza.

A la mañana siguiente la eriza había despertado en una clínica de Espagonia, preguntándose ¿Cómo llego ahí?, hasta que recordó a ese erizo muy familiar al que conoció la noche anterior, una enfermera llego diciéndole que un erizo muy grande y peludo la había traído y además le dijo que había alguien afuera esperándola, le trajo unas muletas a la eriza para que esta pudiera caminar ya que su tobillo estaba lastimado, le habían dicho que se recuperaría en unos días, salió de la clínica preguntándose ¿Quién era el que lo buscaba?, hasta que vio una figura muy familiar recargada en la pared, era su amado a quien había buscado hace ya una semana.

¿Sonic?- dijo Amy con algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

Je je… Hola Amy-saludo Sonic.

¡Sonic!-grito Amy completamente feliz y se aventó a darle un abrazo al erizo aunque dejara las muletas que necesitaba, se sonrojo porque sabía que el solo podía soltarse del agarre y salir corriendo, pero se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta que él le correspondía, rodeando sus brazos en la cintura de la eriza.

Yo también te extrañe Ames…-susurro Sonic al oído de la eriza, después de un rato se separaron de ese abrazo- Amy he escuchado que hay un restaurante muy bueno aquí en Espagonia, si no tienes planes… ¿te gustaría desayunar conmigo?-dijo Sonic alg sonrojado.

Amy no lo podía creer, Sonic la estaba invitando a una cita, por dentro quería victoriar a los 7 vientos, pero solo se limitó a decir "me encantaría" con una sonrisa.

Y así ambos salieron a esa cita tan esperada por la eriza, Sonic derroto a Dark Gaia… bueno pero eso será una historia para otro día, pero por ahora este es el…

FIN.

**Mi primer One-shot ojala les haya gustado.**


End file.
